


thunderstorms

by Shorty



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, but abe does think about holding mihashis hand in a non baseball way so, can be seen as just friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:03:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2439473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shorty/pseuds/Shorty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thunderstorms remind me of you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	thunderstorms

**Author's Note:**

> I am actually super not happy with this BUT I’m posting it because I have like fifty things I’m working on and then I went and wrote this in an hour based off of a fanfic for a different fandom??? so. I finished something and it gets posted that’s the way it works.

They’re studying in Mihashi’s room when a roll of thunder cracks. 

(It’s not all that surprising – Takaya is actually surprised it held off this long, since the sky had been grey and dark ever since half way through practice.)

It’s also not that surprising that when it happens, Mihashi jumps so much he nearly falls over. He spills around some of the papers they’ve been writing on as he does this, and as soon as he realizes it he starts apologizing and picking them up, at least until the next crack of thunder, when he drops them all again.

This time Mihashi doesn’t even try to pick up the papers, he just sits there shaking and looking at Takaya nervously.

Takaya and Mihashi are better – better at communicating, better at being friends, and on Takaya’s part, better at not completely scaring Mihashi – but Takaya’s also not great at calming Mihashi down (that would be Tajima) because, to be honest, he’s never tried.

He realizes he should probably do something to calm down the shivering boy, because Tajima isn’t here, so he asks, as calmly and quietly as he can (which, alright, isn’t that quiet – he probably has the calm part down, though), “What do you usually do when it storms?”

Mihashi is silent for a while, and it takes Takaya trying his best not to ask again, but then he says, “The. Th-the. Um. B-bed. A-and. Blankets.”

Now, Takaya may have spent most of his younger years – and, ok, life – thinking about, playing, and analyzing baseball, but he wasn’t a terrible older brother, and he was a kid after all, so he’s ninety percent sure he gets what Mihashi means. Or at least eighty percent.

“Like a fort.”

Mihashi nods quickly, and Takaya is relieved, because if he’d been wrong he would have had to have Mihashi explain, and with the state the pitcher was in right now and his own unfortunate temper, he wasn’t sure that would go to smoothly.

“How do you like it made?”

“I. Can do it.” Mihashi gets up slowly, and even though he still jumps when the thunder rolls, he strips the blanket off his bed methodically.

“But you weren’t before?” And shit, that sounded a bit harsh.

“I didn’t. Um. Want. You. T-to see. That I did. This.” Mihashi says, and it’s hard for Takaya to hear because rain has started to pound and it’s still thundering and Mihashi isn’t facing him and he speaks so quietly, but he still hears it and it still makes him a little sad. “But it’s okay now. B-because. You asked!”

“Okay.” Takaya says, and he watches as Mihashi builds the fort. The thunder has died down a little, but the rain is still pounding, and sure enough, as soon as Mihashi finishes and starts to crawl in, another roll of thunder cracks, louder than all the rest.

It sends Mihashi hurrying inside even faster than before.

He’s not really sure what he’s supposed to do at this point – it’s raining too hard for him to go home, plus Mihashi might take that as some bad thing, but he also wasn’t invited in the fort and really, the studying they were doing was for Mihashi’s sake, not his.

He sits there for a while (not to long – only four loud cracks of thunder, but still, it feels like a long time) before Mihashi’s timid voice comes out of the blankets. “A-Abe-kun? It’s not very big, but.” A boom of thunder. “But you can. Come in.” Silence. “If you want!”

Takaya isn’t really sure how to respond – so instead he just slowly stands up, and walks over, and lifts up the blanket slowly, and damn the rain seemed much louder a second ago.

Mihashi is shaking underneath the blanket, but it’s less than when he was outside it, and he scooches over to the edge to make room for Takaya. There isn’t a lot of room, and Takaya isn’t small, so when he gets in the blankets not so much in the shape of a fort as it is wrapped around him, and he’s pressed up against Mihashi – but that’s not a bad thing, he tells himself before he can get the thought out of his mind.

The thunder does seem quieter, more muffled, in the make shift fort. Mihashi stops shaking as hard, and Takaya has to tell himself that it’s not because he’s in there but because the thunder doesn’t seem as bad inside (he’s been known to make Mihashi shake, not make him stop).

They sit there, and Takaya thinks he could sit there forever, even though it’s a stupid thought.

“You know,” Mihashi says, and his voice isn’t shaking and he isn’t stuttering and Takaya thinks this is the calmest he’s ever heard Mihashi speak. “Thunderstorms remind me of you.”

To say that Takaya was expecting that would be a lie, but to say it made his heart drop (Mihashi seems terrified of thunderstorms) wouldn’t. A battery, after all, shouldn’t be afraid of each other (Takaya got that, and many other things, now).

“Why?” he asks before he can stop himself.

“They’re loud and scary.” Mihashi says, and well, Takaya doesn’t even know how to describe what he feels like right now except maybe with the word _shit_. 

“But they’re also really pretty, and amazing.” Mihashi continues. “Even though they scare me, they’re really. Um. R-really cool.”

“Oh.” Takaya says, just to fill the air, and honestly, that doesn’t make him feel any better – ‘amazing’ and ‘cool’ didn’t mean they – thunderstorms and him – were any less scary.

“Not.” Takaya could hear Mihashi swallow, and he wasn’t sure if it was because Mihashi’s swallow was loud or because of how close together they were. “Not anymore, though.”

“What?”

“You don’t. Re-remind me. Of thunderstorms anymore.”

Takaya almost says ‘oh’ again, but instead he stays silent and waits for Mihashi to talk.

“You used to be. Scary.” Mihashi says, and Takaya looks at him out of the corner of his eye and sees that the pitcher has his face pressed into his knees and a bright red blush across his face (which doesn’t set its very own blush against Takaya’s own face, nope). “But now. I think. Maybe even though you’re scary sometimes, you’re not mean. So it’s an okay scary, sometimes, because you’re reminding me stuff I’d f-forget otherwise, and s-sometimes you look scary while doing it but it’s because you want me to be a good pitcher. And I want to be a good pitcher too! So it’s not always a bad scary. And other times you try not to be scary.” His voice lowers to a whisper at this point. “I. Um. I like it when you try not to be scary.”

“Okay.” Takaya says, and it’s hard to talk because his throat and mouth feels dry. “I’ll try not to be scary more.”

He can feel Mihashi nod next to him, and he thinks he maybe wants to reach out and grab Mihashi’s hand, but that would probably be scary (there’s no baseball right now to use as an excuse) so he doesn’t.

Instead the two of them sit under the blanket, homework forgotten, until the last of the thunder dies down.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyway this whole fic started because I thought of Mihashi being scared of thunderstorms and telling Abe he used to remind him of thunderstorms and it sounded really great in my head and then I had to write up to it and I fogot the actual wording that sounded good and so this crap happened woop. But hey I finally finished a oofuri fic.


End file.
